<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Oneshots by Cindyquil_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401356">Random Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyquil_love/pseuds/Cindyquil_love'>Cindyquil_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Encounters, Tim Gets Rewarded, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyquil_love/pseuds/Cindyquil_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may ask why I'm writing this when I'm still working on my other stories.....</p><p> </p><p>I have come to face a wall in my stories 😭 I know where I want it to go but can't  seem to write the chapter where I feel happy with it.</p><p>So I decided to write some oneshots to help with my minor writers block ....... yay!~ 😅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MariBat Collections</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Upside To A Bleak Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSpunk/gifts">GoddessOfSpunk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this idea when I read @GoddessOfSpunk 's MariBat Ideas book on Wattpad.<br/>Though idk how I'll do, but the idea kept coming to my mind so here we are 🙃 </p><p>If any of you lovelies would like me to write more of these let me know; with a prompt and/or idea and I WILL try my very best to write them.</p><p>-🖤</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm thinking of making<br/>Mari's and Damian's age 19<br/>Tim, Cass and Steph maybe 22?<br/>Jason probably 24<br/>Dick, Babs, an Kate 27?<br/>Idk<br/>🤷🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the most part, Tim Drake could say he enjoys being Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Being one of the youngest Co-CEOS of an innovative company definitely came with some challenges, the basic doubt and neigh sayers that were heard 'because how can you have a teenager lead a company' blah blah blah nonsense. But that didn't stop our 3rd Robin, he lik-loves challenges and the faces people make when they see how wrong they were to doubt him. (Best feeling ever.)</p><p>However he can also definitely say that there are downsides to this and that would be; the many, many Galas his adoptive father held. Sure some weren't so bad, but some.... he can do without. And as the Co-CEO he couldn't avoid them. </p><p>Now you would think because his adoptive siblings were Waynes, they would also be forced to attend these Galas; well yes they should. (and they do, when Alfred is around.) But on some occasions when the amazing butler can't be around to set them in line, that's when they weasel themselves out of attending.</p><p>Which now lead to this very moment, Wayne Enterprises' was hosting a charity Gala for their entertainment department. Unfortunately Alfred stayed at the manor because he was feeling a bit under the weather.</p><p>Not even 20 minutes into the Gala and Bruce gets an emergency call from the League. That meant Tim had to give the speech Bruce was meant to give. <em>'Great, Just how I wanted my night to go. I don't have enough caffeine in me to deal with this.'</em></p><p>As his adoptive father was notifying him about the changes and how he had to leave, the young detective noticed his brothers absence.</p><p>
  <em>'Damn them. Leaving me to deal with all these fakes, they probably left the moment B got the call. I really miss Alfred.'</em>
</p><p>Our young detective thought to himself as he was approached by one W.E board members, the one that was the most against having Tim being a Co-CEO.</p><p>"Ah, Timothy Drake. So Great to see you....."</p><p>He saw through the man who gave him a fake smile. Tim knew the man hated him, and was waiting for him to slip up. However Tim smiled back professionally and converse civilly with him before he excused himself, saying how he still had other guest to greet and how he would <em>Love </em>to continue their conversation at a later time.</p><p> </p><p>He was hopping the night would just be over, though his posture and face didn't mirror his thoughts.</p><p>As he walked further into the venue greeting and smiling at the guest, he finally reached the bar. Normally he wasn't much for drinking, but damn it he sure as hell needed something. While waiting for the bartender to fix his drink he picked up a conversation nearby.</p><p>".... so rockin'! You really outdid yourself this time."</p><p>"Oh stop. You always say that, uncle J."</p><p>"Can't really blame me if my niece has mad skills."</p><p>At that voice Tim felt his heart beat excitedly, he turned his attention to the owner's of the voices just to see if he can confirm his suspicions. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'And OMYFRICKINCOFFEELORDS IT'S FREAKING JAGGED STONE!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He's right, Mari. You had such a short time frame too, but you still managed to make these amazing....."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Okay,okay okay, stay calm Tim. It's only just your favorite rockstar of all time. Just go up to him and say hi and not be weird about it. He's with Penny Rolling, his manager/fiance. I wonder who the smaller girl is, she said uncle.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was such a rare opportunity, Bruce had always invited famous celebrities to attend the Galas and for the most part, some would attend. Though Jagged's schedule never aligned with them, but now here he was standing in all his amazing glory not to far from the young CEO.</p><p>Tim had seemed to have forgotten how to walk, because if you would have been looking closely you would have noticed how robotic his steps were.</p><p>"Well if I'm honest I kind of had the ideas drawn, I just needed an important event to bring my inspiration-..."</p><p>"H-hello." Tim nervously greeted the three, bringing their attention to him. "Hi, my name is T-timothy Drake, Co-CEO of W.E. I would like to personally welcome and thank you for attending this event." </p><p>Though he managed to look as professional as possible, Tim felt like he was going to pass out.</p><p>"Rock on, your one of Bruce's kids, right? I've been wondering if I would see him again. Been a long time since we last saw each other."</p><p>"W-wait, you've met B- my father before?"</p><p>"Met him? We went to school together, y'know before I took off with my career. So where's the man of the hour, himself?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What the actual hell?! Bruce never mentioned knowing Jagged Stone before!'</em>
</p><p>"Oh, unfortunately some important matter came up. He had to leave early."</p><p>"Same ol Bruce, so not rock'n'roll. Oh! I haven't even introduced my favorite people. This is my fiance, Penny Rolling." The man said as he placed an arm around his fiance.</p><p>"It's pleasure to meet you." Tim shook the woman's hand, as he politely greeted her.</p><p>"Thank you for the invitation." Penny politely said.</p><p>"And this lovely lass is my niece." He gestured to the petite girl next to him.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The bluenette smiled brightly as she outstretched her hand to shake his. He noticed her bluebell eyes and how friendly her smile was, she didn't look much older than himself. Probably around Damian's age (but  she looked like an Angel compared to his Demon Spawn of a brother).</p><p>Tim's detective instincts kicked in, he noticed the girl's dress along with Jagged and Penny's outfit were all matching. And if he wasn't as perceptive as he was he would've missed the way the outfits all seemed to be a familiar designer brand, that only brand Jagged wears was always an MDC original.</p><p>
  <em>'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, initials M. D. C.?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No freakin way???!!! I can't believe it it's actually her?? This.. this is...'</em>
</p><p>He took her hand being careful not to grip her too tightly that he would hurt her. How he managed that with his mind swarming with excitement. He can't even remember.</p><p>"You are the coolest person ever! C-can I have your autograph..? I am a huge fan. I have been wanting an original from you, since I seen your amazing designs for Jagged. Please..." Tim said the last phrases quieter, as he noticed the young girls wide eyes. She looked shocked.</p><p>"...Uh." The young bluenette blinked in surprise, from the praise.</p><p> </p><p>Was he wrong? Did he just jump to conclusions? But he can't be wrong, he was the 2nd greatest detective.</p><p> </p><p>They heard the rockstar laugh, "This is so Rock'n'roll, it didn't take you long to figure out my talented niece. You're a smart lad, what do you think Nette?"</p><p>"..how did you even know?" The girl asked softly, still in aw of being discovered. A faint blush dusted her cheeks.</p><p>"I-I, well from your initials. And your outfits all subtly match, it's a known fact that ever since Jagged discovered his talented designer, he only wears thei-well your brand." He said as he tried to hide his rising blush, and calm his giddiness.</p><p>"Wow, that's impressive. Now if only her old classmates were to have been as smart as you." The pixie haired woman said the last sentence quietly as she took a sip from her drink.</p><p>"Aunt Penny." Marinette said sternly.</p><p>"I still can't believe those heathens, I should've just had fang...."</p><p>He wondered what that meant.</p><p>"Uncle Jagged, please don't. It's in the past, let's not bring back bad memories. Now, Monsieur Timothy, was it?" She turned her attention back to the young detective.</p><p>"Uh y-yeah, but you can just call me Tim." He nervously said.</p><p>"Tim, um not to be rude. But can I have my hand back, it's kind of hard to give you an autograph without it." She gave him a sweet smile.</p><p>He hadn't noticed he still had her hand in his. He quickly rambled off an apology before gently releasing her hand.</p><p>"...uh wait, what should I even sign." The young designer looked around trying to see what was good enough to sign.</p><p>"Here, you can give the lad this. It was meant for Bruce but he's not here." Jagged handed her his newest album. The cover had also been one of her designs.</p><p>"Oh, awesome. Penny do you have a marker?" The petite girl smiled brightly, as she took the CD case and faced her aunt figure.</p><p>Penny quickly handed her one. Marinette used the counter to steady herself. Once she was done, she gave the marker to the rockstar who happily signed it too.</p><p>When he was done he picked it up from the counter and handed it to the awaiting young CEO. Tim eagerly took it and thanked them both for the signatures.</p><p>He looked at his newest treasure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'To Tim, the best detective</em>
</p><p>
  <em>♡ MDC</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jagged Stone!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart soar with happiness. He knew she didn't know about his nightly activities, but the message was fitting. He looked up and saw she gave him a sweet smile and a playful wink.</p><p> </p><p>This had to be the best night of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talked a bit more before having to take their seats for the speech. Tim wanted to spend more time with them, he wondered were they would be seated. But then he reached his table and the three people accompanying him had still yet to leave.</p><p>He noticed the name tags on the table, <em>'Jerami S.?' </em></p><p>"Oi, seriously Bruce. He needs to stop putting that name out." Jagged picked up the name tag a frown on his face.</p><p>"His birth name was Jerami, before he changed it legally to Jagged." The petite girl whispered to him, a soft giggle escaped her lips. She had noticed how confused he was.</p><p> </p><p>They all took their seats, before Tim had to go up to the podium to give the speech.</p><p>He had apologized for the absence of his adoptive father and brothers.</p><p>Since meeting his all time favorite people, his mood quickly improved. He felt better about doing the speech. Once finished he rejoined the three at his table, he was seated next to Marinette.</p><p>"Nice work." The petite girl praised him as he took his seat. He felt himself blush from the small compliment.</p><p>"Thanks." He smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>As the night went on, the two talked more and found they had similar interests. Marinette had mentioned that aside from her love for video games she enjoyed riddles, mystery and puzzle games. By the end of the night they exchanged phone numbers and she accepted his invitation to show her around Gotham. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day he saw his brothers, Dick had apologized for 'ditching him', at the Gala. Tim waved it off.</p><p>"It's fine, the night wasn't so bad." It was all he said before bringing his attention back to his computer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think he's upset." Dick quietly said to Jason and Damian.</p><p>"It's not like it's the first time he stayed by himself." Jason shrugged it off.</p><p>"Yeah, but c'mon I still feel bad. You all know how annoying those Galas can be." The oldest said.</p><p>"Tt, well he is the Co-CEO. It was mandatory for him to stay, not like he could have left if he wanted to."</p><p>"Yeah, replacement wanted the position."</p><p>"We still should have stayed with him."</p><p>They all turned to look at the 3rd Robin, he had his phone out and was engrossed in whatever it was he was doing. </p><p>"Damn it Dick. Now you're making me feel..... okay fine what if we make up to him." Jason groaned before he turned back to his brothers.</p><p>"How?" </p><p>"If I remember correctly, Drake's a fan of that famous rockstar."</p><p>"Jagged Stone!" Dick and Jason whispered yelled at the same time.</p><p>"Doesn't he have a concert in Gotham, in 2 weeks?"</p><p>"You're right! Your the best baby bird!" Dick hugged the youngest.</p><p>"Tt, this is highly unnecessary. And stop calling me that." The youngest Wayne managed to free himself from the bear hug.</p><p>When they all turned back to where the third brother was seated, they noticed he was gone. </p><p>"Where'd he go?" Dick questioned. They all looked around the cave, noticing Alfred descending down the stairs.</p><p>"If you are looking for Master Tim, he just left. He said he had to meet someone for coffee." The trusted butler informed them.</p><p>"It's fine let's just get the tickets first then we'll surprise the replacement the day of." Jason suggested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the days went by they all took noticed how frequently Tim would be on his phone or sometimes how he would leave the Manor, though they didn't question it. Thinking perhaps it had something to do with W.E., but they found it was better since they wanted to keep the tickets for Jagged Stones' concert a secret.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the day of the concert arrived. Tim was walking down the stairs as Dick, Jason and Damian stood waiting for him. </p><p>"Hey Timmy we have a surprise for you." Dick happily announced. Tim raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>"Just tell him already, Grayson." Damian said.</p><p>"We got tickets to Jagged Stones concert!" The oldest eagerly said, practically vibrating with excitement.</p><p>"Oh, cool." Tim simply said.</p><p>"That's it?! Its Frickin Jagged Stone!" Jason said surprised by the lack of enthusiasm from the 3rd Robin.</p><p>"Uh, yeah I got that."</p><p>"We're all going, even little D said he would go." Dick said.</p><p>"I'm going to have to pass, I already have plans with some friends. Sorry, I'll see you guys later." Tim said as he walked past them, he said bye to Alfred and walked out the door.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Jason was the first to outburst.</p><p>"Has Drake been replaced? Alien, clone, no maybe a highly advanced AI..." Damian listed possible scenarios for the odd lack of interest from the 3rd brother.</p><p>"When did it happen?? And where's the real Tim?? Bruce is going to kill us." Dick began freaking out.</p><p>"If I may..." </p><p>"No, it'll be worse he doesn't kill. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have other ways-..."</p><p>"Who doesn't kill?" Their fathers' authoritative voice broke through their rambling. Bruce looked at his sons in confusion, they seemed jumpy.</p><p>"The young Masters believe that Master Timothy has been replaced, by a highly advanced alien AI clone." Alfred said sarcastically. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the butler's statement.</p><p>"He said No, to a Jagged Stone concert!" Dick said.</p><p>"I thought he liked Jagged Stone?" The older Wayne questioned.</p><p>"Which is why we think the replacement has been replaced."</p><p>"We have to do something father..."</p><p>The ever calm butler interrupted the odd conversation, "If I may say, wouldn't you all think it would have been rude of Master Timothy to cancel his plans with whomever it was he going to meet up with?"</p><p> </p><p>They all thought about it, Tim did seem better dressed than his normal casual clothes. But still it was a concert to his all time favorite rockstar.</p><p>"We should have perhaps told him to keep his schedule clear for today." The youngest spoke first.</p><p>"Okay fine, that's our bad. Now what, we have an extra ticket." Jason questioned.</p><p>"Why not take Miss Cassandra with you." Alfred suggested.</p><p>As if summoned the person in question, walked from the direction of the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey Cass you want to go to a concert with us?" Dick asked.</p><p>"...sure." she simply nodded.</p><p>With that problem settled they went on their way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they left Bruced faced the family's grandfather figure.</p><p>"Do you know something, Afred?"</p><p>"Master Timothy mentioned meeting an old friend of yours at the Gala. I believe it has something to do with that."</p><p>"An old friend." Bruce didn't have to think long before it all clicked in to place. "I see." He subtly smiled at the turn of events.</p><p>"Yes, perhaps this will be a lesson to the young Masters." Alfred smiled at his comment.</p><p>"We can only hope."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The concert was well underway, they were really into the music, during the first song the four siblings had ran into Babs, Stephanie and Kate. They questioned how they hadn't told them they would be there. Steph had simply said it was their girls night, and they would invited Cass too. But she hadn't said when she would've been back.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Alright Gotham! I'm loving the energy here." Jagged spoke after his song was over. Earning a loud cheer from the crowd. "Now before my last song, we have a rockin surprise"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think it is??" Dick enthusiastically asked his companions.</p><p>"Shut up Grayson, maybe then you'll know."</p><p> </p><p>"...as you all might know I have an amazing team. And within that team, there's my rockin designer."</p><p>At the mention of his designer the crowd began chanting <em>'MDC, MDC, MDC!'</em></p><p>"Now this madly talented person, has not only made my awesome clothing. But also had a hand in helping getting me and my lovely fiance together." He waved to the side of stage, where most likely Penny was standing. "This person also introduced me to my rockin guitarist." He motioned to Luka on the side, the young guitarist played a few chords before he waved and smiled to the crowd. "So here's the thing, my designer had been through some rather un-rock'n'roll moments for the last couple years, and because of that they had thought to stay secret about their identity. Their closest friends along with myself and my love Penny have encouraged them to show themselves, but it hadn't been enough. Not to long ago we met this rockin person and he has given her that extra push she needed. Finally after so many attempts and suggestions to have her grand reveal, she finally decided that now was the time. So without further a do, I would like you all to meet my second favorite little lady. My honorary niece, MDC!"</p><p>With that introduction the crowd went crazy, they began chanting her name again. As they eagerly look to the sides of the stage, waiting to see from which side she came from. They saw a small figure coming from the left of the stage, she walked until she finally reached the center to meet up with the rockstar.</p><p>"What'd you all think? Isn't she just rock'n'roll, she made her outfit incase you were wondering." He grab the petite girl's hand and twirled to show off her handiwork. His actions made the young designer laugh, when she did her full turn Jagged asked for a few words.</p><p>"H-hi, well like you all now know I'm MDC. Better known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know if you're all thinking it's just my initials, but I mean it worked for the past 5 years no one figured it out." She said earning a some laughs from the crowd.</p><p>"As Jagged had mentioned, this decision was a bit hard. There was a time where I thought I had lost everything and it was tough, so I dove into my designs and just focused on that. But I was lucky, I had some amazing friends that helped get through those tough times. And I'm absolutely grateful to Jagged and Penny for the opportunity they gave me, of course my friends like I had said they kept me going, encouraged me. My parents who because of them I'm here today. And one of my newest friend, it hasn't been long since I met him but because I did, I got just a bit more courageous. It's funny actually, some of my closest friends didn't even find out about me being MDC so soon, some took a year to figure it out and others a couple of months. But not him he pieced it together immediately, he was like a detective. I was so surprised." She smiled brightly as Jagged draped an arm around her.</p><p>"Took all three of us by surprise, but he's a smart lad." The rockstar said. "Well since we're all here I would like to have all those amazing people up here with our rock'n'roll designer." He motioned with his arm towards the left side of the stage and one by one the group made their way towards them.</p><p>The crowd saw Penny join the two first, followed by blonde girl, a short haired girl with the same color hair as Marinette, a pink haired girl, a boy with a red hat and headphones around his neck, a blonde haired boy who was walking in between the one with the red hat and another boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey doesn't that guy look like replacement?" Jason questioned.</p><p>"Which one?" Dick questioned his younger brother.</p><p>"The one by the blonde dude?" Stephanie pointed to the one on the end.</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because it is Drake." Damian said confirming their suspicions. Cass simply nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What?!" Kate asked surprised.</p><p>"How does he even know them?" Babs questioned.</p><p>"We're asking ourselves that?! He never said anything." Dick said in surprise.</p><p>While the Batfam was shocked with their discovery, the group hug that was happening on stage ended. They moved to the side of the stage as Jagged began his final song of the night. </p><p>Questions kept swarming around their heads, they were supposed to be detectives. How hadn't they realized one of them knew their favorite musician? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your thoughts on this one shot</p><p>-🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chocolat Music Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have sooo many unfinished chapters in my drafts 🙃 and I have yet to post them because I've hit this massive wall of writers block. It's frustrating since alot of the chapters from this 'Random One Shots' and 'Princess Justice' (which I haven't finished since a year ago 😬) and also 'They Set Us Up' which I think is now 7 months??) Are just in my drafts just waiting to be finished and posted. I'm trying to get past this because I really want to continue 'They Set Us Up' and finally finish 'Princess Justice' 😩 but I can't seem to get inspired. So I decided to post this chapter from last February, it's in 'Princess Justice' (but's not part of the story, it's like an epilogue one shot ) and I just realized it's only in my Wattpad and not on here so if you haven't read it yet I hope you like it. And If you have read it, then thank you.</p><p>I hope to post more chapters soon.🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Marinette's POV</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you ever wonder why life just.... gets....difficult? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It always seems to be at the most inconvenient times too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You think you have prepared and you think you planned everything perfectly, but then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Crash</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Please, please tell me that's not what I think it is." I plead with hope to my little kwami, eyes closed not wanting to see the disaster that's definitely behind me.</p><p>"Uuh" Tikki looks my way sympathetically. "I'm sorry Mar-..."</p><p>"No no no no THIS IS A TOTAL DISASTER!!..... Oh why?..... Tikki, what am I going to do?!"</p><p>"Please try and stay calm Mari, maybe we can fix it..?" Her normal sweet soothing voice does nothing to calm the waves of dread crashing within. </p><p>Because there on the floor, a little ways away from the table is an azure blue box with a gold black trimmed ribbon, that was once neatly tied with a nice bow on top. And now, well now it's on the floor. </p><p>"No....its.... just that... it's icing we can't, I mean it's probably all ruined." I reluctantly say. As pick up the box.</p><p>I placed the box on the table and undo the bow. Lifting the lid of the box, and .... well it's exactly what I thought it would be.</p><p>Not only was the icing messily spread throughout the box. No to mention the little message I had written ontop, it's no longer readable. The heart shaped cake broke along with the chocolate music notes I had carefully placed around it. </p><p>I glanced at the clock.</p><p>"I only have 2 and half hours before he comes. I won't have time to re-make it again. And I don't know if I'll have time to make anything else. Plus I still need to get ready."</p><p>"Don't worry Marinette, I'll help. Maybe we can figure something out and still have time for you to get ready."</p><p>"Thanks Tikki." I say with a soft smile.</p><p>"Besides you still have the extra chocolate music notes you made. And we made extra icing."</p><p>"Okay, let's see......hmmmm maybe we can make chocolate cupcakes?"</p><p>"That should be a great idea!" Tikki enthusiastically said, trying to uplift my spirit.</p><p>
  <em>♡~ <span class="u">1 hour and a half later</span>~♡</em>
</p><p>After the cupcakes had cooled I had iced them, while Tikki carefully placed the chocolate and decorations ontop. I had to admit they came pretty nice. (*There was a pic but, I couldn't post 🧁🎸🎶😀.*) I had carefully placed them in box and carefully closed the lid. Tikki brought more of the ribbon and we finished wrapping the box.</p><p>"Well it's not the cake I had planned, but these came out really good. Do you think he'll like them?"</p><p>"I'm sure he'll love them Marinette." My little red Kwami said happily as she nuzzled on my cheek. "You should probably get ready he might be here soon."</p><p>"You're right, good thing I had my outfit picked out. I won't take long."</p><p>I walked back into my room and started getting ready. I wore an ivory blouse with a pale pink pleated skirt black thigh tights and a pair of red Mary Jane heels. For my hair I decided to do a simple half updo with loose curls. After looking over my outfit in the mirror, I walked back down stairs where Tikki was next to the box. </p><p>"You look lovely Marinette." Tikki complimented me with a soft giggle.</p><p>"You think so?-It's-not-too-much-is-it?-what-if-he-doesn't-like-this-look?-should-I-go-back-and-change?-maybe-I-should've-gone-with-a-mature-look-or-maybe-a-more-casual-on-......"</p><p>"Marinette,Marinette! You're rambling. Please try and stay calm, you look really nice I'm sure he'll think so too. Please breath." </p><p>I took a deep breath in and slowly released it. "I'm sorry Tikki, I'm just so nervous. With what happened earlier, I'm a little worried I might do something to ruin our date."</p><p>"Everything will be fine, just try and enjoy your time together." </p><p>As if on cue, we heard a knock on the door. Taking one last calming breath I walked towards the door, as Tikki slipped into one of the hidden pockets of my skirt. </p><p>Calming my shakey hand I opened the door. Revealing the person I've been eager to see.</p><p>"H-hi Luka!" <em>'Wow, Mari any louder. Talk about awkward. Well this is starting out just perfect.'</em> Cringing at myself for the high pitch greeting, I get pulled out of my scolding thoughts by his soft chuckle.</p><p>"Hey, Ma-ma-Marinette." He greeted with a sweet smile. So sly he knows that smile will always get me.</p><p>"You are never going to let that go, are you?" I say as try my best to send him glare, ofcourse I fail to look upset. And give him a smile of my own.</p><p>"You really can't blame me, It's too cute to forget."</p><p>Without noticing the nerves that I had, were now mostly gone. </p><p>"Your mom let me up, they seem to have their hands full downstairs. "</p><p>"Yeah, holidays are always our busiest time." I say as I'm getting my stuff ready to go. Grabbing the box I had carefully placed inside a paper bag, to be easier to carry as well as my coat, and finally grabbing my signature small purse that had my phone and Tikki's macarons.</p><p>We made our way down to the bakery, once we got their maman was finished helping the last customer. It seems they'll get a little break after all.</p><p>"So are you kids off now?" Maman asks with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, we are Mrs.- ah Sabine." Luka answers still hesitant to call maman by her first name.</p><p>"Oh you too look so cute, will you be going to André's sweetheart ice cream? He does something special during Valentine's day." Maman asks as papa walks to her side.</p><p>"We might but I still have no idea where we're going." I say as I glance towards my musician.</p><p>"I still can't tell you, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Is all he says before giving me a wink. Earning an 'aww' from both of my parents.</p><p>I felt a slight blush rise on my cheeks. As I turn away from him.</p><p>"I'll make sure to bring her home by 10 safe and sound." </p><p>"It's all we ask son." Papa says with a bright smile as he gently patted his shoulder. "Here a little something for your mother and Juleka." He hands him two small pink bags with gold heart scatter around the packaging. It's one of the bakery's special Valentine's chocolates and cookies.</p><p>"Thank you, you are always so kind. I'm sure my mother and Juleka will love them."</p><p>"It's really no trouble, you kids have fun." Maman says as we make our way to the door. </p><p>We say our goodbyes as we walk out. The day dusted in pink and soft orange. As we walk through the park we see many couples. Some having a picnic, others walking hand in hand, as well as vendors with treats and flowers. </p><p>"You look really nice by the way." Luka says with a soft smile. </p><p>His compliment brings me back from my observation. Slight flush cheeks I look towards him.</p><p>"I- ah.. t-thank you, I like- I mean. You look nice too." </p><p>I had noticed that he looked a little different from his usual look. I really like his normal style but today, he wore blue button up shirt sleeves slightly rolled up, black jean and his signature black high tops. The look was still very him, which made me happy. </p><p>(I honestly didn't know what to put, I had a picture for reference but idk how to upload pics lol idk y'all can just change the outfit.🤷🏻)</p><p>"I'll have to thank Jules for helping me out then." He said with a chuckle. </p><p>"So, are you still not telling me where we're going?" </p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"Not even a hint."</p><p>"Hmmm, nope." He said with a small smirk. To which I just pouted, he laughed at my response.</p><p>He gently took my hand and we continued walking. Looking around as shops were decorated in red and a pink, hearts here and there. We laughed and talked about school, everything and nothing in particular.</p><p>Before I knew it we were at the Pont des Arts bridge. It seemed they were having a special Valentine's day event, they would be lighting lanterns. I was a little surprised when Luka took my hand once again and we continued walking.</p><p>We crossed the bridge and I finally noticed The Liberty was a little ways away from the bridge.</p><p>"Did..."</p><p>"I had my mom help sail it as close as possible." He smiled at my surprised. It seemed he had a hint of red to his cheeks or maybe it was the lights. I couldn't really tell, as we made our way on board. "This way we won't be crowded with people and we get to get a great view of the lanterns."</p><p>Luka led me to the very top of The Liberty.</p><p>(You know where the pingpong table is at idk what it's called but there. Again there was a picture but no idea how to upload it. 🥲)</p><p>Once we reached the top I was stunned, the pingpong table that was once there was removed. Instead there was a smaller table covered with a black table cloth, I'm the center of the table the was a single candle and (idk what food y'all can just decide), two chairs were next to the table. Carefully scattered on the floor were rose petals. </p><p>I turned to face my lovely guitarist, he looked towards me. A shy smile, as a hand scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>"I... *ahem...hope you like it?" His comment came out more as a question.</p><p>"I-I love it!" It was all I could say. But he seemed to relax at my answer. "Thanks, Luka."</p><p>He guided me to my seat, and we ate the meal he had prepared. He had mentioned that Anarka and Juleka helped with the cooking and the set up. I made a mental reminder to thank them later. </p><p>Speaking of which.</p><p>"Where are Juleka and your mother?"</p><p>"Oh, Jules went out with Rose. She said she wanted us to have our space. And my mom went out to get somethings. She said she would be back soon, but she would probably just go to her cabin, she also said she wouldn't want to bother us."</p><p>As we were finishing our meal, we started noticing the first couple of lanterns that started floating in the distance. </p><p>"It's really breathtaking seeing them from up here." I say as I look to towards his direction. I noticed him carrying a lantern.</p><p>"I got one of us too." He said as he handed it to me. </p><p>I took a moment to notice the design on it. It had our initials inside a heart. M.D.C above + and L.C just below it. </p><p>"It's so... I don't know what to say. Just..  I'm just... Thank you." </p><p>He chuckled, he then helped me light the lantern, we watched as it slowly floated away.</p><p>I carefully took the paper bag I was carrying, taking out the blue box I handed it to him. "Umm, I-I.. m-made this for you. I'm so sorry it's so small. Compared to everything you did. I just, I hope you like it." </p><p>
  <em>'I really wished I could've given him the cake I had planned. Everything he did and all I'm giving him is this.'</em>
</p><p>He gently takes the box from me, and untied the ribbon. I'm fidgeting as I wait with batted breath, to see how he'll act when he sees what's inside. He opens the lid and he sees the cupcakes.</p><p>"These are really nice, I really like them. Thanks Marinette." He says with a gentle smile. "I love the chocolate notes and guitars. They look  almost to good to eat them."</p><p>"What, no no you have to eat them. I made them for you to eat them." </p><p>My quick response earned another laugh from him.</p><p>He took one of the cupcakes from the box. Taking the chocolate from the top and to my surprise he raised to me.</p><p>"Uh, no no they're for you. Yo-mph..."<br/>My rambling was cut short when he stuffed the chocolate in my mouth. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I felt his thumb slightly graze my bottom lip. He still had that gentle smile.</p><p>"You said they were mine, and it makes me happy to share them with the girl I love." With a triumphant look he then began to eat the cupcake.</p><p><br/>"Yep, really good." He said.</p><p>Still recovering from his little gestured, I then noticed the icing in the corner of his lips. Rather then telling him about it, I thought it would be good to get even. He still hadn't noticed when I reached towards him and gently wiped it with my thumb. I bring it to my lips and lick the icing.</p><p>"I glad you like it." I say with a smile of my own trying my best to hide my blush.</p><p>Luka looked a bit stunned there was a hint of pink on his cheeks. <em>'Well I can now say I got him back'</em> as I thought this he quickly recovered. </p><p>"If you wanted more, all you had to do was ask." He said, with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>"W-what...?"</p><p>He leaned in closer and gently placed a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away he had a triumphant smile. While I tried to calm my beating heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>♡~☆ ~Extra</strong></em> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3rd POV</strong> </span>
</p><p><br/>A little ways away from the Seine just hidden behind a tree were two figures. </p><p>"Ooooh this is sooo romantic!! Make sure we get every angle. This one will be really good for my 'Lovely couples' scrapbook." The petite blonde squealed in delight as she kept swooning and imagining how she would arrange the photos of the her friends in the scrapbook. </p><p>The taller girl who was taking the photo smiled in delight, both from the petite girl's happy giggles and for the two people that shared their second kiss on the boat. She made sure to capture that moment.</p><p>"I'm just happy they're both happy." A mumble escaped her lips as she smiled at the photo.</p><p>"What are you lasses' doing?" A voice was heard behind them, startling the two girls. The smaller girl shrieked.</p><p>"Moooom~, you scared us." The taller girl said with a pout.</p><p>"What'd ye got there?" The woman asked ignoring her daughter's remark.</p><p>"It's my new camera, I finally saved enough to buy this edition the zoom in feature is amazing, now I'll capture all the moments I need for my scrapbooks. Perfect timing Captain, will you please take our picture. We've been taking pictures of the places we have seen our friends, and this one is our last stop!" Rose said as she handed the camera to Anarka.</p><p>"Ay, that's fine. But I want a copy of that photo Juleka took. And of this one as well."</p><p>"Ofcourse!~"    "Mooom~"</p><p>Beside the small pout on Juleka's face, Rose hugged her arm and they posed for the picture.</p><p>
  <em>*flash</em>
</p><p>Anarka looked at the photo and smile approvingly. She handed back the camera.</p><p>"Now then, I will be waiting for my copy. And Juleka try not to tease ya brother to much." She said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>~•○•~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>◇~~ Extra #2</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Juleka's POV</strong> </span>
</p><p>After I took Rose home, I made it back home. I sat in my vanity when I heard footsteps from the entrance.</p><p>"Hey Jules." I heard my brother, a goofy grin on his face. <em>'Oh, this'll be fun.'</em> </p><p>"Hey,... someone looks like they had fun." I say with teasing smile.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for your help. She loved the surprise."</p><p>"Yeah, she wasn't the only one."</p><p>"What?" He ask confused.</p><p>I pulled out the photo I had Rose print out, I hand already given my mom her two pictures we promised. I got this one for Luka but not before teasing him a bit first. </p><p>Still holding the picture I held just far enough for him to see who was on the picture, but far enough to swipe it from his reach. Once he saw who were on the picture, his eyes widen a bit, a blush was on his cheeks and as expected he tried to reach for the picture. But failed to grab it as I pulled  it away from his reach.</p><p>"W-what?!.... How?!.. where did you even get this?"</p><p>"This Valentine's, Rose wanted to do a 'scavenger hunt' of our friends and their lovers, she wanted to go around and see what others were doing. Take pictures of them, then us of the places we found them and put the pictures in a scrapbook she called it her 'Lovely couples' scrapbook."</p><p>"Oh~k that must've been a lot of walking, and still doesn't explain why you have this exact picture of me and Marinette."</p><p>"1. Not really most of our friends were within the same places. 2. This was just luck, when we got here we saw you two and just took the picture." I said a smirk still on my face, and a shrug.</p><p>As he kept trying and failing to take the picture from me. I laughed as I kept backing away.</p><p>"Jules, c'mon."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay, fine. Then I guess I'll just keep these then." He said as he showed me a small package with heart patterns. A smirk of his own.</p><p>Ugh, no fair they're cookies from Marinette's bakery. Well I guess I can stop teasing  him now.</p><p>"Fine, a trade." I 'negotiated.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>We both extend our empty hands trying to reach for the items. <em>'This is so dramatic'</em> after our 'successful' trade I went to my side of the cabin. </p><p>Looking up to see him admiring the picture, a blush still on his face with that silly smile.</p><p>"Oh, by the way. Mom has a copy too."</p><p>His head quickly turned towards me "What?"</p><p>"Goodnight!~" was the last thing I said as I extended the divider.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Okay for reals this time that's the last one lol </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to add Rose×Juleka for fun idk let me know what you all think hope you like it.</p><p>I was thinking if I should do Luka's POV? idk let me know I will try.</p><p>-🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tampering With Love Leads to Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This ch. Will be based of the Chat Blanc ep. But Adrien didn't get akumatized. He never guessed Ladybug and Marinette were(are) the same person.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Chapter name is weird but Idk what to name it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Anyway. Before you read; (kind of long FYI)</p><p>So Adrien starts dating Marinette after he received her gift that was personally delivered by Ladybug, which she had claimed Marinette asked her to give to him. After many of his advances as Chat Noir towards Ladybug have been shot down, he thinks Mari's gift is sweet, and he had remembered how she acted when Puppeteer appeared the second time. Then he thought perhaps his relationship with Marinette will help him forget his feelings for Ladybug.</p><p>They date for a while and Marinette is ecstatic, because her long time crush finally returned her feelings,  though she sometimes feels somethings off. Though their dates are nice, she starts feeling like Adrien is lost in thought or just his heart in their relationship isn't all there. This makes Marinette wonder if maybe Adrien doesn't like her the way she loves him.</p><p>Adrien still holds affections for Ladybug, having to see her nearly every day because of the akuma attacks. He finds it's not easy to forget her, even after she happily told him that the boy she liked for so long finally asked her out. Though he as Chat claimed how happy he was for her, he still felt a pang in his heart whenever she left saying she had a date. Sure dating Mari was nice, and he couldn't deny that Mari was sweet. He just wished it would be his Lady to hold that title as his girlfriend (because ya know oblivious and all that lol🙄🤭)</p><p>About 3 months into their relationship, Gabriel goes to the Dupain-Cheng home/bakery (via tablet held by Nathalie) to tell Marinette to end her relationship with his son, claiming she will ruin the Gabriel brand. (But we all know he just wants a reason to akumatize someone, even if it means it'll affect his OWN son🤨😠 like seriously I know you’re upset and sad, but do you really have to come in between your ONLY child’s happiness?? (ง'̀-'́)ง )</p><p>Anywho...</p><p>Mari is saddened by this, she truly loves Adrien but feels she can't go against his father. Also the feeling she had thought that perhaps Adrien didn't like her the way she does. She goes to break up with him. Thinking maybe it was better this way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Your relationship with my son is detrimental to the Gabriel brand, I demand you end it at once." Gabriel's voice was heard through the video on the tablet.</p><p>"B-but, I haven't done anything. I love Adrien I-"</p><p>"Should you continue this relationship I will not hesitate to pull him out of his current school, and have him homeschooled. No longer will he be allowed to see his <em>friends</em> again." Gabriel continued, his voice cold and stern.</p><p>"No! You can't do that! That's not fair to him, he loves his friends." Marinette spoke as tears streamed down her face.</p><p>"Then you know what you must do." </p><p>Tom angrily stated for Nathalie to leave, while Sabine went to hold her daughter.</p><p>Nathalie walked out of the bakery leaving the family to consol the young teen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That same day after Marinette had calmed herself a little, she went to see Adrien. The blue-haired girl had asked to speak with the young model, only being allowed to talk outside the door of the Agrest mansion. His bodyguard stood by close, but allowed the young Agrest to meet with the young bluenette.</p><p>Adrien greeted Mari, although a bit surprised to see her. They usually texted when they were going to see one another.</p><p>"A-Adrien, I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>Adrien asked if she was okay, he had reached up his hand to her but was surprised when she pulled away claiming she was fine. </p><p>"I think it's best if we just s-stay friends." She said sadly as she looked at her feet.</p><p>"W-what? But I thought you liked me?"</p><p>"I do, it's just. I feel that perhaps you don't like me the way I like you." She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.</p><p>Adrien was quiet, he felt a pang of guilt. It was true he did like her, as a friend. It was Ladybug that had his heart.</p><p>"You had once told me there was a girl you loved, and I think that maybe you still have feelings for her. During our dates you seem lost in thought, and I don't hold that against you. That's why I feel it's best if we go back to just being friends." </p><p>"I'm really sorry Marinette, I never meant to hurt you. You're an amazing friend, but the girl I love. I, I can't get her out of my mind. I really am sorry." Adrien looked at her ashamed, it hurt to see her cry. More so because he was the cause of her tears.</p><p>"I know, I just want you to know. I will always be a good friend to you Adrien." She gave him a sad smile.</p><p>Adrien reached over and wiped one of her tears. "You're amazing Marinette, I hope you find someone who can make you happy. More than I ever could."</p><p>With that Adrien hug the petite girl, she returned his hug. Before she pulled away and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>~Time Skip Brought To You By An Angry Hawkmoth Who Didn't Get To Akumatize Anyone That Night (maybe Mr. Pigeon or something)~ </strong></em>😈</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since she had broken up with Adrien, though she was sad she tried to keep her emotions from being too strong and having Hawkmoth use that to Akumatize her.</p><p>She and Adrien had told their friends about their mutual break up, claiming that they were just better off as friends. Alya had pulled her aside and asked her what really happened. Mari had simply said that it was as she had heard, claiming that as their dates went on they had found it hard to move from friends to lovers.Though Alya was skeptical about that, she bought it. </p><p>Tom and Sabine had seen her daughter's mood not get any better, of course they had been there when that heartless man said all those things to their sweet girl. They also knew about how she had broken up with the boy she had loved for so long. Their sweet little girl was too good some times. </p><p>She had told them that the situation had turn out for the better, as she had also told them what she had told Alya. And that perhaps she just like Adrien as a really good friend.</p><p>Luckily her Nonna had some amazing timing. For some time, Gina had been begging to take Marinette to one of her trips. Tom and Sabine had always said they were worried to have Marinette go abroad, however this year she would be turning 17. (<em>I know it's not the right age in the show, but let's roll with it.</em>) And what with the whole Agrest mess they thought, perhaps a trip would help lift their little girl's spirit. With summer break just a few days away it worked out perfectly.</p><p>With that planned Marinette would go off with her grandmother to the states, the day after her last day of the semester. She took the horse miraculous with her so that she could make trips back to fight akumas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>~Time Skip Brought To You By A Sleepy Tim ☕️~</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We're here my darling, Marinetta." Gina said happily, as she stretched once they made it to the exit of the airport.</p><p>It had been a long flight from Paris to Gotham. They had arrived to the city at 2PM. Marinette still had no idea why her Nonna wanted to visit the highest crime ridden city in the world, but here they were. She would just have to wait and find out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gina had said that there was a young fellow she thought of as a grandson, but that they would meet until the end of the week since he had to suddenly leave for some business outside of the city. With that they made their way to their hotel, Gina had decided to take a short nap once they had checked in to their room. </p><p>Marinette tried to do the same, but she couldn't managed to fall asleep. She left a note telling Gina she had gone out to find a coffee shop, but had her phone with her. With Tikki and Kaalki in her small purse, she quietly exited their room. Taking her phone to bring up the map, she walk to the nearest coffee shop that happened to be around the corner.</p><p>Lucky for her, she new perfect English. Though she still had a slight accent. She went up to the cashier ordered the largest cup they had.</p><p>"...and can you add 12 more espresso shots to that, please." </p><p>The barista gave her an incredulous look, like she had heard wrong. After the petite girl confirmed her order, the red head put in her order. 'Won't that much caffeine poison such a smol person?'</p><p>"I'll have what she's having." The red head turned to the voice of a young man ordering in the next register, her coworker had that same look she just had. 'What is wrong with these people?!' She thought to herself.</p><p>After paying Marinette took a seat at a table near a window while she waited for her drink.</p><p>"Hi, can I sit here? It seems like all the other seats are taken." The same boy that had ordered the same drink as her asked. She notice his dark raven hair, and though his eyes seemed tired she still saw his beautiful ocean blue eyes.</p><p>"Sure." She smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm Tim." He greeted as he sat on the opposite chair. </p><p>"Hi, my name is Marinette." He nearly had to shield his eyes from how bright her smile was.</p><p>"Nice to meet a fellow coffee lover. I haven't found anyone else aside from me who orders that much coffee." </p><p>"I had a long flight, I kind of needed it." Marinette said with a small giggle.</p><p>"Can I assume you're from, France?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Paris to be precise."</p><p>"Wow, so. Why Gotham? It's the highest crime ridden city in the world." </p><p>"I'm here for the summer with my grandma, she has some friends here. So here I am." Mari slightly shrugged. "Besides I heard there are some heroes here, it can't be too bad."</p><p>"Vigilantes, they kind of have a thing about the phrasing." Tim corrected.</p><p>"Well isn't it pretty heroic of them to go out every night without superpowers or magic abilities? I say that makes them heroes,  wouldn't you?" She questioned.</p><p>"Well yeah, but they still prefer to be called vigilantes." Tim reluctantly agreed, what she was saying made a lot of sense.</p><p>"Well I'll just have to take your word for it." The bluenette giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Tim was in much need of coffee, or maybe it had to do with the fact that he had just left a very tiresome board meeting. Or maybe that it had been three days since he last slept, that he really thought his sleep deprived brain, just made up this angel infront of him. Because how can someone be so cute, and her giggle was so soft and sweet.</p><p>But that thought was quickly dismissed when his much needed drink arrived infront of him. </p><p>
  <em>'When did she get up? I didn't even hear them call my name. Maybe I AM just imagining this.'</em>
</p><p>Then he took a sip of his freshly brewed power source. '<em>Nope, this is real.' </em></p><p>"That bad of a morning?" Mari asked as she held back another giggle.</p><p>"Had a meeting, I had to endure being with people I prefer not to see if I could avoid it." Tim replied as he took another large sip from his coffee.</p><p>"Sounds rough." Mari gave him a sympathetic smile. "But I know the feeling."</p><p>The two had fallen into a comfortable conversation, before Marinette's phone began to ring. </p><p><em>--'"Hello, Nonna? Yes I'm still at the coffee shop. What?!.... yes, okay. I'll be there soon.'"--</em> Tim heard Mari speak in French.</p><p>"I hadn't noticed I've been here so long. I have to go, it was nice meeting you Tim." Mari smiled as she waved goodbye.</p><p>The two hadn't realized that they had been talking for nearly over 3 hours.</p><p>"Bye." Tim waved, before his sleepy brain started to catch up to the moment. It was already too late, she had already exited the door. <em>'I didn't ask for her number. And I might not see her again. We talked for so long, and I couldn't think to ask for it.?'</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Despite it being a small chance, he did see her again the next morning. She was sitting at the same table, with a sketchbook and a large coffee cup by her. If he had not seen her again, he would've really believed his brain had just made her up. But here she was and much prettier than he had remembered.</p><p>After placing his order, he walked up to her. "H-hi, again."</p><p>Mari looked up from her sketchbook when she heard a familiar voice, "Oh. Hi, Tim." She gave him a sweet smile. </p><p>"Can I join you?"</p><p>"Of course." She replied as he moved some her things to the side.</p><p>"You're here early."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm still getting use to the time. It's like 12pm in Paris right now."</p><p>"Can I ask what you're drawing?" Tim asked curiously.</p><p>"They're some design sketches, the city's architecture is inspiring." She said a she turned her book to show him, her current drawing.</p><p>"That's amazing. So, you're an aspiring designer?"</p><p>"Yep, I'm still learning. But it's always been my dream."</p><p>"Well you really have the talent, let me know when you open your brand. I'll be happy to be a regular client."</p><p> </p><p>Tim went to grab his coffee when he heard his name being called out. Taking a large sip, once he had gotten it. He checked the time on his watched, sadly he had to make his way to WE. But before he did, "It was nice seeing you again, ummm... I hope it's not too forward of me. But, since you're here visiting I was thinking maybe we could exchange phone numbers? I could recommend some places to visit if you'd like."</p><p>"Sure that would be great." Marinette handed him her phone so he could input his number. With that done he handed her phone back. Saying his goodbye he walked out of the cafe. Being on cloud nine, he didn't think anything at WE will bring him down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the days went on, Tim and Mari would text frequently. It had first started with Tim recommending places Mari should visit, if she needed inspiration. Or good local cafes near where she was. And slowly they began to text about how their day was going among other things.</p><p> </p><p>Before they new it a month had passed, Mari and Tim would meet at the same coffee shop from time to time, when Gina and Mari didn't have anything planned to do. One day Tim had suggested that they go to the park where Poison Ivy's garden was, Tim had said it was one of Gotham's best places, and it would be a good inspiration to help with her sketches. True to his word, Marinette couldn't stop the overflowing sketches. She hadn't realized how long they had been there until she had taken out her phone when she got a notification, Gina was wondering what time she would be back at the hotel, so that they could go eat somewhere.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tim. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time." Marinette felt so bad she had been so engrossed in her sketches, that she had failed to keep track of the time.</p><p>"It's okay, I don't mind. I had a couple of things I had to take care of from my laptop. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She had finally notice the small laptop resting on the ravenette's lap.</p><p>"Thank you." She smiled sheepishly at the young man. "I have to go meet my Nonna for dinner. Since I took up so much of your time maybe, you would like to join us?" </p><p>"I-" his phone began to ring before he could answer, "sorry, hold on."</p><p>--"Hello, Alfred. At Poison Ivy's garden... okay, I'll meet you at the front. Yeah, thanks. Bye."--</p><p>"Sorry Nettie, I have some family trouble." He looked at her with small guilt.</p><p>"No, no it's okay, but if we meet for coffee. Next time it's on me. I still have to make it up to you some how." </p><p>"I really didn't mind. I like spending time with you." Tim smiled softly at her, causing Mari's cheek to flush.</p><p>"I like spending time with you too." '</p><p>They both walked to the exit of the park, a town car was parked on the side, while a nicely dress gentleman waited next to it. </p><p>"It's getting dark, we'll take you where you need to go."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to have you go out of your way. Besides my Nonna and I are going to eat out, she'll come and pick me up. I told her where I am." The bluenette gave a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Okay, then I'll see you later. Text me when she comes." Though Tim was a bit reluctant, he decided not to push the matter. He's only known Marinette for about a month, but he knows when to give up a losing battle.</p><p>"I will, bye Timmy." Mari stood on her tiptoe and placed a gentle kiss on Tim's cheek. Stepping back her cheeks were dusted rosy. She smiled and waved, as she made her way to a nearby bench.</p><p> </p><p>Tim was brought out of trance when he saw Marinette walk away. A smiled plastered on his face. He finally walked to where Alfred had been waiting.</p><p>"Hello Master Timothy. It seems you had a rather lovely time?" The family butler wore a subtle smile when he greeted the young CEO.</p><p>"Hey Alfred." Tim greeted his grandfather figure, as he he got in to the car. "I really did."</p><p>Alfred had not missed the dreamy look the third young master had, as he closed the passenger door, he turned to where the young petite girl sat. She seemed to be focused on her sketch. Now he knew why the third Robin had been in such high spirits as of late.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Where are we going today Nonna?" Marinette asked her grandmother as they ate breakfast.</p><p>"Today I'm taking you to meet Jay's family." Gina said enthusiastically. "We've been in Gotham for so long, the family is usually so busy. But today they are all there, I made sure they were. They have been asking to meet you for years, they're all very excited."</p><p>"Well I can't wait to meet them." Marinette smiled at her grandmother's words. "I am a little nervous."</p><p>"There's nothing to be nervous about. They will love you, my little fairy." She smiled reassuringly to her granddaughter. "If they don't,.. how did Jay say it.? Something about, was it guns? And them needing to sleep with one eye open."</p><p>"Guns?!" Mari asked confused.</p><p>"Yes, you know maybe that game with the paint or somethig." Gina simply shrugged nonchalantly as she took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>That only seem to make Mari more confused, Jay seemed to have been a great guy despite his rough, tough guy exterior appearance. But guns? She hoped it had only been a joke or some form of expression.</p><p><em>‘Guns and Paint? Like paintball, okay sure. That</em> <em> makes more sense.'</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing 1 in the afternoon when they arrived to a grand mansion. Marinette had been so focused on touching up some designs she had been working on, when she looked up and saw the grand building she thought that perhaps they were at the wrong place. She had then noticed Jason standing outside next a familiar looking older gentleman. </p><p>
  <em>'Where have I seen him before?'</em>
</p><p>"Hey Pixie." Jason hugged the petit girl when she got out of the taxi, still in a daze but she returned the hug.</p><p>Gina had gone to greet the nicely dressed man.</p><p>"Always a pleasure to see you again, Gina." The gentleman said kindly.</p><p>He gestured for them to enter the grand home.</p><p>Upon entering the foyer, the nicely dressed man spoke as he closed the door behind them. "I presume this lovely lady is your granddaughter." </p><p>Although the butler's face didn't show any signs of recognition. He had seemed to recognize the girl infront of him, as the girl he had seen Tim with the night before.</p><p>"Yes, my little fairy." Gina replied proudly.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you." The bluenette smiled brightly as she extended a hand to greet the English gentleman.</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Marinette. I am Alfred Pennyworth, the butler to the Wayne's. " Alfred smiled warmly at the petite girl, as she shook her outstretched hand.</p><p>He had felt the small girl stiffened when he had mentioned the family's name. </p><p>"Though he says butler, he's more like family." Jason said, not missing how the petite girl had stiffened. "You okay, Pixie?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fin-" Mari's reply was interrupted by boisterous voices coming from the stairs.</p><p>"...c'mon little D you know you-..Gina! You're here." One of the voices said happily.</p><p>The owner of the voice went to give a hug to her grandmother, Gina had just as enthusiastically greeted the taller man. The young designer noticed two more boys following behind. </p><p>After the tallest of the three finished his greeting he stepped aside. Gina had turned to the smallest of the three boys.</p><p>"Little Damian, is that you? You're growing so fast. You'll be taller than Jay in no time." Gina said to the stoic young boy. He seemed to be around 13 or so.</p><p>The boy had a slight frown at that comment, but a ghost of a smile could be seen if you looked close enough when Gina brought him in for a hug. The boy awkwardly returned it.</p><p>"Nice to see you are doing well, Dupain." The young boy said formally as he pulled away from the hug.</p><p>"Are you still not calling me Nonna?, I see you're still so stubborn." Gina playfully tossled the younger boy's finely combed hair. Jason next to her snickered at the boy's grumbling.</p><p>And then everything seemed to have stopped for Marinette, she finally saw the last boy. An all too familiar ravenette with lovely ocean blue eyes. Mari had recently come to acknowledge her growing feelings for the boy she came know, but now things were different. He was a Wayne, and sure she normally wouldn't think of a person for just their names, titles or status. </p><p>She was was friends with Kagami but not because she was a Tsurugi, but because of the girl she was and they had come to find many things in common with eachother. Even with Chloé, she saw her for her not because she was a Bourgeois, she understood to an extent; why the young blonde acted they way she did.</p><p>She didn't fall for Adrien for being an Agrest, it was his kindness and love for his friends. But being the son of Gabriel Agrest meant she couldn't be with him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>''I demand you end your relationship at once.''</em>
</p><p>Gabriel's voice rang in her mind. A reminder that she wasn't good enough for his son. Would that also mean she wouldn't be good enough for anyone?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your relationship with my son is detrimental to the Gabriel brand.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then realization struck her;</p><p><em>'Oh no. What if someone had seen me with Tim, what if the paparazzi saw us. And people think we were out on dates?? What if there are photos of us? What if his father finds out and he doesn't want Tim to be seen with me in public.</em> <em> Will this ruin their company's reputation? Am I going to cause trouble for Tim and his family?'</em></p><p>"Marinetta are you okay my fairy? You seem pale??" Her nonna's voice broke through her thoughts, Gina had cupped her granddaughters cheeks in worry.</p><p>It surprised the Italian woman when she had turned to introduce her to the others, she claimed as her pseudo grandchildren. Only to see her fairy looked liked she had seen a ghost.</p><p>"I-Im -"</p><p>"Nettie?" Tim asked in surprised. </p><p>Marinette nearly flinched when she heard the ravenettes' voice.</p><p>"Tim..." she managed to whisper.</p><p>"Wait you two know eachother?" Jason asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"Uh.. y-yeah we met on my first day here. At a coffee shop near where we're staying." Marinette tried to force a smile, looking at Jason.</p><p>
  <em>'This isn't Tim's fault, I was the one who started to have feelings for him. He doesn't need to know. We can still be friends, Right? You can act like nothings wrong Marinette. If Mr. Wayne says anything just deffend Tim, just say we’re just friends.'</em>
</p><p>"What an amazing coincidence!" Gina exclaimed excited. </p><p>"I-it sure is a surprise." Mari said with a tight smile, looking at anywhere but Tim.</p><p>"Oh. My. God. You are just adorable." Dick said with glee, as he approached to introduce himself. "I'm Dick."</p><p>"My name is Marinette." She greeted back, extending a hand to greet him with a handshake but was surprised when 'Dick' had pulled her in for a hug. </p><p>"Such a smol bean."</p><p>"Put her down, you're hurting my lil sis." Jason said as he pried the small parisian from his older brother's bear hug. Bringing her to his side.</p><p>"But I'm <em>your </em>brother, so that makes me her brother-"</p><p>"Nope. Just me, she's <em>my</em> little sister." Jason interrupts.</p><p>"But Jay, that's not fair." Dick whines.</p><p>"Anyways, the scowling gremlin over there is; Damian and you already know the zombie." </p><p>"I will end you Todd." Said Damian with a glare at the <em>Introduction,  </em>Followed by a indignant sound from Tim.</p><p>Alfred suggested the conversation would continue in the parlor. Marinette was pulled along with Jason’s guidance. The chatter and teasing that follow became background noise to Marinette, as her insecure thoughts invade and plagued her mind once more. Shaking the negativity she feels she needs a bit more time. She asks if she can go to the bathroom, hopefully after a few moments to herself and a splash of water can give her what she needs to act like her feelings for Tim won’t slip out. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>With Marinette gone Gina let’s out a sad sigh. “It seems it still hurts my sweet Fairy.”</p><p>At her words the men in the room turn to her, hoping to get some clarity as to what the Italian woman was saying. To the Wayne boys Gina and Alfred had a sibling type of bond, and to them Gina was like a cool Grandmother. She would visit from time to time, she felt like the type of person they could always go to when they needed a breather, where as Alfred was the one to give them guidance and advice. </p><p>Everyone of the Wayne family knew that Gina had family in Paris, they had heard stories about her very smart, kind, sweet and talented Granddaughter. Who if by the praises were any indication was the light of her life. </p><p>“You mean there really <em>is</em> something wrong with Pixie Pop? At first I just thought it was because she was nervous.”</p><p>The pseudo grandma sighed, “It’s a complicated matter. I had hoped if she met all of you, it would help my little fair’s confidence.”</p><p>”What do you mean by that?” Dick asked confused.</p><p>With another sigh Gina began to tell them about Mari’s relationship with the young Agrest. How excited the aspiring designer had been when she would talk to her, that the boy she had a crush on had asked her out. And how it was ripped away from her by the heartless man, who not only was Adrien’s father but also one of Marinette’s biggest Idols. That all the man had said was that Marinette was not a good image for the man’ brand. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright let’s go Demon Spawn.” Jason had abruptly stood from where he was seated, Damian quickly stood as well.</p><p>“Whoa, what’s happening.” The oldest of the brothers stood in front of the other two.</p><p>“Demon Spawn and I are just going to take a little trip to Paris, to pay this Agrest a little visit. Would’ve invited you, but you’ll just nag us. ”</p><p>”I suggest you move Grayson.” Was all that Damian said.</p><p>”W-wait wait, you’re just agreeing to go just like that?”</p><p>”We may not know Dupain-Cheng personally but she is Gina’s granddaughter, that makes her family. This poor excuse of a man has to pay.” </p><p>“Well said Demon.”</p><p>”Besides It’s been some time since I practice on a moving target.”</p><p>”You know we could also hack into his servers and have him go bankrupt.” Tim mumbled.</p><p>”Good idea Timbers you start on that, it’ll have him on edge when we show up.” Jason said in response.</p><p>”NO, no swords. No hacking, no one’s going anywhere. I know it’s upsetting bu-” </p><p>“Move it Big Bird, we need to get to the jet before B get’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason, Damian sit down.” Bruce’s steely voiced was heard. All attention was now on the playboy billionaire.</p><p>Reluctantly they had took their seats.</p><p>”Gina, it’s nice to see you again.” Bruce turned to the Italian woman.</p><p>Gina had pulled the taller man into a hug. “So good to see you doing well. You’re not working my boys to hard are you? Timmy is not getting enough sleep. Must I stay here longer so you boys listen and actually rest. I worry the headaches Alfred must go through.”</p><p>The Wayne boys snicker as the 5’4 woman fires questions at their 6’2 father. </p><p>Bruce cleared his throat, “Now I overheard everything about the situation. I’m sure there is another way we could help.” </p><p>”Yes, though I too wanted to find the man and give him a piece of my mind. I had to contain myself as you all know the situation in Paris is not exactly... helpful to anyone. Especially my darling Marinette, she is so kind she would never wish harm upon anyone. No matter if they deserve it.” </p><p>“Yes we recently became aware of it.” said Bruce. The other family members agreeing as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>꧁𝕄𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕖꧂</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had followed directions to the bathroom, the Wayne Manor was enormous she feared she would get lost if she wasn’t paying attention. Once she went inside she placed her hands on the polished marble sink, taking a breath she turned on the faucet. Tikki zoomed out of her holder's purse.  </p><p>“Are you alright, Marinette?” The little kwami asked in a soft soothing tone.</p><p>”Y-yeah, just surprised I guess...I just, I didn’t mean to be so careless and now who knows if my carelessness will cause a problem for Tim or the rest of his family.” The bluenette whispered yelled, fearing that if she spoke any louder the others would hear her, only adding more to her worries.</p><p>”But you don’t know if you did. And Tim seemed to enjoyed all that time with you. Not every person thinks or acts like Gabriel Agrest, you can’t let this fear stop you from finding love another person.” Tikki said still in soft but firm voice.</p><p>The little kwami, like the Eurasian’s parents was upset that the older Agrest demanded her young holder to end her first relationship in such a cruel way. Especially with Hawkmoth at large. Within the month of their trip, the little goddesses of creation saw how the ravenette boy was improving the young heroine’s mood. Marinette had seemed to be reverting back to before the whole incident with Gabriel. The kwami wouldn’t say, but she had caught the soft glances the two teens would give each other when the other wasn’t looking.  But now it seemed that the insecurity of the man’s words that had planted in the young girls mind was trying to overtake her. The thought of not being good enough, of being a burden.</p><p>“I don’t know Tikki. I think maybe it’s better I found out now. Besides we’ll be leaving soon.” Marinette said as she patted her face dry, with one of the soft hand towels that had been neatly rolled near the sink. </p><p>Yes this was for the best, it’ll hurt far more if this went on longer.</p><p>It was silly to think that this past month all she thought about was seeing Tim again. It was just something about him, it made Marinette feel like all her worries were so small. Sure they still hurt, the feeling of being with Adrien; though sweet, it felt bitter too and as she had told him before she didn’t blame him. She wondered just <em>who </em>was that girl he loved. Was Mari really not good enough enough? Why? What’s wrong with just Marinette? It was for that same reason Marinette just couldn’t feel a romantic affection for Chat. Who was constantly saying how much he loved her; as Ladybug. But that’s just a part of her, she is just the heroine she’s still a clumsy, rambling girl; Marinette. And with Tim, with Tim she constantly found herself laughing and he brought out her all her sides, where they constantly debate on random topics to the point they just ended up laughing. Where they could just sit in silence and just enjoy that blissful moment. Him clicking away on his laptop and her sketching sitting in that coffee shop, their spot. And the garden he took her to yesterday.</p><p>But then again maybe she was just overthinking again, he couldn’t possibly like her. Not like she did anyways, and that was for the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ,<br/>Okay I was supposed to post THIS chapter yesterday, but obliviously that didn’t happen. The problem is I cannot for the life of me write small chapters. I have other chapters still in drafts from August but haven't finished them cus they're so long and I feel like some drag on. That plus got to love that my insecurity keeps making me nitpick things here and there, which then makes my chapters longer than I had intended them too. ESPECIALLY this one, I honestly just kept adding and deleting sentences. It just went in a totally different direction that I wanted and now it’s just... too long. (5,289 words, if we want to get specific.) Then work and other things just get in the way, and I can't seem to finish. So now I’m going to make it into 2 parts, which I will post soon. 😅 (Hopefully)</p><p>Anyway I hope liked this chapter. Let me know what you all think. 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Is this like ‘The Parent Trap’?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So its an idea that’s been on mind for a while, but idk how to execute it. When I was younger I loved watching the movie ‘The Parent Trap’, with Lindsay Lohan. And recently I rewatched it and had this idea for either Daminette or Timenette.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>So basically Tim or Damian (your choice) were married to Marinette.</li>
<li>They met young, but they never made their relationship public, only the BatFam and Mari’s closest friends/family knew about the relationship and marriage. This would be before Mari made it as a well know designer. (Just like in the movie😅 hence why I thought the idea fit perfectly. If you haven’t see the movie yet, the mom of the protagonist in the 1998 film that was played by Lindsay Lohan, was played by Natasha Richardson who was cast for the role of Elizabeth James who was a designer. She designed wedding gowns.)</li>
<li>So just like in the movie, they got a divorce. (😭 They were young and still trying to find a balance for their careers and relationship but it felt hard and they decided it was best to just end it rather than hurt each other through constant arguments.) Also add that they had their hero responsibilities. But through their marriage they had twins, and they believed that the more logical choice would be for each parent to keep one child when they got divorced. Because Mari was going to move back to Paris.</li>
<li>So this is where it will be different, instead of having the twins meet at a summer camp. They actually met at a boarding school and they’re like 12 or 13 idk. Also I’m leaning more on the idea of the twins being boys instead of girls, (but still your choice). </li>
<li>So the reason the boys were at a boarding school was because it had some advance curriculum/ program it was the twins choice, they felt like they HAD to attend that specific school. (Like it was drawing them to that place, you know great minds think alike.)</li>
<li>Mari’s child would have her same midnight blue hair, (if it’s Damian’s then he would have his emerald green eyes. If you’re going Tim’s route then his eyes are not bluebell and are more aquamarine hence why they ask if he got his father’s eyes rather than his mother’s) Name: Thomas Hugo Dupain-Cheng. Hobbies: Likes Drawing and Baking. Plays guitar thanks to his uncles Luka and Jagged. Does interpreted dance with his aunt Chloé. Learned fencing because of his uncle Adrien and aunty Kagami and archery also from Kagami.</li>
<li>Damian’s/Tim’s child would have their same jet black hair, with Bluebell eyes. Name: Louis Alfred (Al Ghul/Drake) Wayne. Hobbies: Likes Photography and has an affinity for computers. Does Gymnastics because his uncle Dick, learned marksmanship from his uncle Jason. Skilled in sword fighting who was taught either from uncle/father Damian. Plays piano and enjoys cooking (baking is not his forte) because of Alfred (Alfred is immortal he’s still there and will continue to be there 🥺 fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง.) </li>
<li>When they met they were shocked how a liked they looked, with some hacking from Louis they confirmed that they were indeed twins. They had always asked their Mother or Father about the other, but had never received a name or the reason why they never met. All they had heard was that they “were young and in love but they had grown up and decided it was best to divorce. But that didn’t mean the other didn’t love them.” And that had been enough for them. But now they saw they had a brother and rather than call their parents for an explanation (Thomas’ idea) they decided to pull the ol’ switch-a-roo on them to try and get back at them and their families; because of course they all knew about this but never told the boys anything about having a brother, a twin at that. </li>
<li>And maybe just maybe they could work together to get their parents back together. Because neither of them ever dated or remarried.</li>
<li>So this would be the fun part, since the boys found out about each other and want to meet their other parent. But since they don’t look exactly a like they have to dye their hair to look like the other while also trying to find a way to get colored contacts. Thanks to uncle Luka, Thomas could dye his brother’s hair. And Louis had those contact lenses they would use when they went on patrol, good thing they could change their eye color, (it was a useful trick the lenses had when they needed to go undercover).</li>
<li>Yes they told each other they were heroes, with Louis being the new Robin. And Thomas being a Miraculous weilder (idk which one, you can decide). They would have to switch their superhero personas too.</li>
<li>If it’s Damian’s route, then the obvious would be that Bruce handed the Batman mantle to him which then the Robin mantle was handed to Louis. If it’s Tim’s route then I’m thinking maybe the Batman mantle was handed to Dick and then Damian became Nightwing. Since Damian would still be in his late teens?</li>
<li>Since they are at boarding school they had enough time to memorize the other part of their family and practice their habits. They had until Christmas break to practice and be the other. They decided to see if they could fool their teachers and friends. Which they had, but it was one thing fooling a bunch of civilians and fooling a bunch of heroes/vigilantes. They each warned the other who to be more cautious of. Thomas told Louis to be careful of Uncle Luka since it seemed like he could listen to their souls. Also Aunt Kagami is very perceptive so she was caution #2. </li>
<li>Louis told Thomas to be cautious of Grandpa Bruce, just because he wasn’t actively Batman didn’t mean anything got past him. And biggest caution was Great- grandpa Alfred, his many years gave him keen senses. </li>
<li>The boys creat shenanigans and chaos, but also bond with their parents.</li>
<li>Another change would be that Marinette would be the one who was going to almost remarry, since I don’t really see the Batboys trying to remarry. (Especially Damian he’s so loyal like that, Tim would think that if his first marriage with the only woman he ever loved didn’t last he was certain another would surely fail. 🥺) </li>
<li>The reason Mari would be dating again was because her family members were saying how she should get back out there. Also some of her high ranked clients would try to set her up with their sons, nephews, etc. so she decided to try and date.</li>
<li>I’m thinking for the guy who tries to trick Marinette into marrying him would be Lila’s cousin, Lila hired him to try and trick Marinette into marriage to get inside her fashion company and ruin the MDC brand. Lila is out for revenge because Marinette had made everyone see who Lila really was.</li>
<li>Lila made sure her cousin knew how to win over Ms. Goody-two-shoes, which had always seemed odd how “perfect” the guy was.</li>
<li>But Marinette made absolutely sure not to announce it publicly, (Chloé her PR manager made sure it wouldn’t. Her wife Kagami had always said there was something she didn’t like about the guy. But Marinette was...happy.) </li>
<li>Of course since Louis is with Mari now, he didn’t like the new guy who is going to ruin his and his brother’s plan to reunite their parents. Louis does a thorough background check on the guy and finds how the guy is con-artist who has tricked and stole money from other people, good honest hardworking people. Both men and women alike.</li>
<li>“Oh hell no! Not on my watch Bitch.”</li>
<li>”Now I know Melody would not be too happy hearing her <em>petite colombe</em> speak in such a way.” And that’s how Luka found out about Louis and Thomas switching places. Luka promised the young boy he wouldn’t interfere with the twins plans, and if anything would be more than wiling to help in any way he could.</li>
<li>Louis then contacts Thomas and they decided to move up their plan. And rather than have their parents meet when they would revisit in summer break, they had to make sure they fell in love again before the spring wedding. (The guy’s idea 😒 apparently he was a romantic.)   </li>
<li>Thomas got found out quite quickly, Alfred is not as constant main cook at the Wayne Manor though does still keep the place from falling apart and is the only one still able to stop the Wayne boys from committing Murder. They had been in the kitchen preparing their families diner (it was Louis and Alfred bonding time, Louis always looked forward to cooking with him.) It was his second night there, and while Alfred was done with the main dish. Thomas had said how he wanted to bake some chocolate chip cookies. </li>
<li>Alfred knew young Master Louis was far better in the kitchen than the rest of the Wayne boys when they were his age. But the young boy didn’t bake much. “Master Thomas, I see you have your mother’s sweet tooth.”</li>
<li>”Well I always like to make them with Maman-...” Thomas froze when he realized what name Alfred had used. “I m-mean, who’s Thomas Alfi?” Of course he couldn’t fool Alfred.</li>
<li>”A little advice Master Thomas, Master Louis is not much for sweets.” Alfred had simply given the young boy a soft kind smile, the old English gentleman had unshed tears in his eyes.</li>
<li>”You won’t tell Father about this? Will you?” Thomas had asked softly.</li>
<li>Alfred had brought the young boy in for a hug, “Of course not, I always did like Miss Marinette for your father.”</li>
<li>”Your the best Alfi.”</li>
<li>After that Alfred had made sure to help Thomas whenever he could.</li>
<li>It was until a few days after in a sparring match Bruce found out about Thomas. Just as Louis had mentioned just because Grandpa Bruce wasn’t actively Batman anymore did it mean he lost his touch. They had gone to one of the gyms. Everyone else had work that afternoon.</li>
<li>He would spar with the youngest Robin to help with his form. You see Bruce knew all of his son’s moves he trained with all the past Robins. And he help and saw how Louis was taking all of his uncles and father’s fighting techniques. Even a bit of his own. But he made a different move much more graceful than Louis would ever do. Agile but not Dick agile, precise but not Tim/or Damian type of analytical precision. </li>
<li>“You’re not Louis.” Bruce stated. It had made Thomas’ blood run cold. He knew his grandpa Bruce was still cautious. He never trusted an unknown, it’s what Louis had told him to be very cautious of. Grandpa Bruce will be very guarded until he knew he could trust you.</li>
<li>”I...” Thomas was wide eyed, he had started but was cut off by Bruce clearly guarded. “Who are you?” His steely voice asked.</li>
<li>“Y-you’re... right. I’m not Louis. I’m Thomas.” Thomas had said. Bruce had looked to see Alfred standing in the doorway, a simple nod as a confirmation the boy was telling the truth.</li>
<li>Bruce had also given Thomas a hug, and had asked how they had found about each other. Thomas had explained everything, starting when they had accidentally met one another in the hallway on their way to class. Which had happened to be the only classed they shared. Their plan about switching so that they could meet them. And he also said how the night before Louis had given him the bad news, that their mother was remarrying. Along with the info of the con-artist.</li>
<li>Bruce had not been happy hearing about the marriage he along with the rest of the family loved the Euro-Asian since they met her. He would not let this low life mess with his daughter-in-law. (He never stopped calling her that.)</li>
<li>He had also encouraged Thomas to tell his father who he really was. </li>
<li>He did just that, that night while they were having their father-son time. Thomas had been nervous, not knowing how to start. “Say, father...” he had timidly started. “Can I ask you something?” </li>
<li>“Of course. You know, you can?”</li>
<li>”Are... Do I make you proud?”</li>
<li>”W-what? What do you mean? Of course I’m proud of you.”</li>
<li>“D-do y-you...love me?”</li>
<li>That question had thrown off the older ravenette. “Of course I do, you’re my son. Why are you asking me this?”</li>
<li>”I...What about Thomas? Do you love him too?” The question was just above a whisper it was almost hard to catch, but nonetheless the father had heard it. His eyes grew a bit wider when he heard his other son’s name.</li>
<li>”How...?</li>
<li>Thomas had taken off the contact lenses, he saw the boy’s eyes that he had inherited from him. “Do you love me too? Just like you love Louis?” He asked as he looked directly at his father.</li>
<li>(I would think that Tim/Damian had learned from their parents mistakes. You know Bruce was never the most affectionate and didn’t always praise Damian. Or Tim’s parents never spent time to talk to him and remind him how much he made them proud. I would think they were more attentive and loving towards Louis growing up, so they will be a bit OOC with their baby.) </li>
<li>Soft for his babies, the ravenette will hug him tightly. Because of course he loved both his boys equally.</li>
<li>He should have fought harder to keep his family whole, it had never should have come to this. Having one of his boys question his love or approval. Because dammit of course he loves him, both of them. He had been overjoyed when Marinette had told him he was going to be a father.</li>
<li>After the heart warming father-son moment/reunion, Thomas told his father that Louis was in Paris with his mother. So of course they need to take a trip to Paris.</li>
<li>A new change would be the re-encounter between Marinette and Tim/Damian. Thomas knew his mother’s schedule like the back of his hand. Once they had arrived to the city of lights via private jet. And yes once the other's found out their nephews had switched on them they decided to make it a family vacation and tagged along.</li>
<li>Thomas had said how he had texted Louis that they had arrived and planned for mommynette and Louis to meet both him and Tim/Damian at a café.</li>
<li>Which they had planned to recreate their first encounter, and it being exactly the same was just luck.</li>
<li>Turning the corner, with Thomas a bit behind his father. It had happened, Thomas had heard his mother before seeing her. She was fumbling an apology before she stopped and recognized who she had spilled her coffee on.</li>
<li>”I didn’t think my shirt was that bad this time?” They jested.</li>
<li>The first time it had happened, yes Marinette had apologized for ruining his shirt. But had said that maybe it had been a blessing in disguised, apparently the shirt wasn’t completely unfortunate. But he could’ve done so much better, which she had made it her mission to prove to him. That was the day she had dragged him to her shared apartment with her roommates and handed him a bundle of one of kind MDC shirts. And that was the day he met the only woman he would ever love.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah that’s all I have if anyone would like to make this into a one-shot or small fic, please let me know I would love to read it.</p><p>Also I know I had said I would post soon, but ugh this whole Covid really effed up my financial situation, I got another job aside from the one I had. Since they had been cutting my days I wasn’t getting enough income to cover my expenses😔 so I had applied to so many places. Luckily I got hired but now I have 2 jobs and the hours are so random I literally worked almost 60 hrs combined from the two jobs, this past week. So I was exhausted I’m still a bit tired but feel much better than I did on Monday. So I got this mug on Christmas that has a Red Robin symbol with a quote that says; “𝐼 𝑎𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑑𝑒𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑑. 𝐼𝑚 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑢𝑛𝑙𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑦 𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑒𝑟 𝑇𝑖𝑚 𝐷𝑟𝑎𝑘𝑒” Never have theses words wrang more true than the past week because it really felt like I didn’t sleep lol.<br/>Any who enough about that, I just want to say I hope to get a bit more free time soon and really hope to continue my other stories.<br/>I hope you all liked this little idea, also please let me know your thoughts.<br/>Stay safe.<br/>-♥︎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>